Ugly Fight
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebasitian This is another for my friend. In this one, Fae is forbidden from going into the attic by Sebastian. Well, she goes anyways and ends up getting hurt worse then she already was. Then she ends up in a fight with Sebastian. It's just not her day. Will Sebastian find out? Enjoy :)
**Sebastian and Fae are at odds end today. Fae did the exact opposite of what she was told not to do. Mainly out of spite, all her work was done and she was bored. There was something in the upstairs attic that Sebastian's hiding. She knows it and you know that saying: "Curiosity kills the cat" especially a clumsy cat. This kitten went up the staircase when Sebastian wasn't looking and found a secret passage with wooden steps. She had to be careful and not make the wood squeak or Sebastian will find her and they will get into a fight. As they did earlier today over the attic.**

 **Earlier today:**

 **Lady Fae was doing some exploring and landed in the attic she went to open the door, but the door was blocked by Sebastian.**

 **"** **Sebastian. Move." says Fae**

 **"** **I can't mi'lady. Please understand you can not enter the attic." says Sebastian**

 **"** **And why the bloody hell can't I?! It's my house, Sebastian." says Fae**

 **"** **Because a lady should not be snooping around an attic that's why." says Sebastian, not wanting to give it away**

 **"** **Hmph. I don't care what a lady should not be doing! It's my house and I order you to stand aside" says Fae, she didn't like being told where she can and can't go.**

 **"** **Fae, please understand that I can't do that." says Sebastian**

 **"** **Why?" asks Fae**

 **"** **I can't tell you." says Sebastian**

 **Fae huffed angrily and turned on her feet leaving Sebastian behind. She was really mad at him, and he knew it. He was doing this out of her own good. Though he knew this wouldn't be the end of this. He sighs and leaves hoping that she'll leave this alone. Though his hope is short lived, she plans to sneak in there while he's outside.**

 **Now:**

 **Fae took a deep breath knowing, Sebastian will be here soon. She twisted her ankle earlier today but didn't admit it. As she would say: "It's nothing", even though that's not true. A twisted ankle is far from nothing. Though in her stubborn way, she took it in stride not wanting anything to do with Sebastian at that moment. She went up the steps and three steps later, the steps collapse and send her falling with a scream. Of course she messes her ankle up more, she slides up and tries to find a balance, she doesn't know she lost her eyepatch as she goes out of there hearing Sebastian coming up the stairs.**

 **"** **Fae:?! Are you alright? I heard you scream." says Sebastian**

 **"** **I'm fine." lies Fae, she's far from fine, she could feel her ankle swelling but the dress hid it.**

 **"** **Why are you a mess?" asks Sebastian**

 **"** **That is not your concern" says Fae**

 **"** **Not my concern?!" retorts Sebastian**

 **"** **You're not my father but yet you're acting like it! I am not a child I can do whatever I please." says Fae**

 **"** **Did you go into the attic, even though I told you not to?" asks Sebastian**

 **"** **First you tell me where not to go and what a lady shouldn't do. Now you're accusing me of going against your wishes?!" denies Fae, angrily**

 **"** **It's a question and would explain why you look like that." says Sebastian, starting to get angry himself.**

 **"** **you have no proof. I could have went outside and got filthy." says Fae**

 **"** **From the roof?!" retorts Sebastian**

 **"** **Yes, from the roof! Now if you excuse me." says Fae, starting to leave.**

 **Sebastian lets her angrily, but then sees that she's hurt and calms down a bit, worried about her. He goes to stop her and offer to carry her, but she slaps his hands away.**

 **"** **Don't touch me!" says Fae**

 **"** **But, you're injured, let me tend to-" starts Sebastian**

 **"** **No! It's fine. I get hurt all the time. This time is no different. Leave me be. In fact, this is an order Sebastian, don't touch me today!" says Fae**

 **She storms off limping on her bad leg, Sebastian wants to help her but orders are orders. Dinner is really quiet, the tension however, not so much. After dinner, Fae excuses herself from dinner and makes her way back to her office limping all the way. Her swelling has rose quite a bit, but she won't back down and admit she was wrong. Especially, after going against Sebastian's orders, once he finds out and he will, she believes he won't tend to her. So, she will deal with it herself.**

 **Sebastian goes into the attic and notice's Fae left the door open. He was afraid of this, he goes in and sees where the stairs gave in from the weight. He knew the stairs were going to give in at any minute, he used the supplies from around the old house to build this one. He didn't think about Fae getting board until much later. By then he hoped to replace the old stairs, but as he feared Fae found this before he could. He picks up her eyepatch and cleans it up, she can't deny it now. He decides that he'll send Baldroy out to get some good wood tomorrow. Tonight, Sebastian will worry about his love and her hurt ankle. He goes and knocks on the door, waiting for the "Come in". When he gets it he comes over and plops the eye patch on the table. She blinked and when she looked at her reflection she saw she lost her eyepatch and didn't realize it. She's been wearing it for so long she doesn't realize when it's on there and when it's off.**

 **"** **You'll never guess where I found this, my lady." says Sebastian**

 **"** **..." says Fae**

 **"** **You fell and hurt your ankle trying to discover what was on the other side weren't you?" asks Sebastian**

 **"** **...yes" says Fae**

 **"** **Sigh. I thought so. Doll, I told you not to go in there, not because a lady shouldn't go into attics. Which they shouldn't, but because I knew you'd find that place there. I used some old pieces of wood from the old house to re-make that stair case. Though the fire damaged the wood badly. I knew the wood wouldn't be able to stand any weight, I was going to replace the wood as soon as I could." says Sebastian**

 **"** **So you did it, too protect me?" asks Fae**

 **"** **Yes." says Sebastian**

 **"** **I'm lifting the order." says Fae, sniff**

 **He leans down to her level and looks at her.**

 **"** **I'm sorry I snapped at you and lied to you." says Fae, tears falling down her face.**

 **She's upset but the pain of the ankle is finally getting to her. He hugs her close and soothes her letting her know everything is alright. He also lets her know she's forgiven and apologizes for not fixing the staircase sooner. They stay like that for a few minutes before Sebastian takes her ankle oh so gently and tends to it healing it with his demon powers. He can't stand seeing his love in so much agony and pain. He didn't want her to suffer anymore than she already has. She picks up her eyepatch to tie it on herself.**

 **"** **Frankly you look better without it, but so our secret stays ours," starts Sebastian, taking the eye patch from her hands. "May I?"**

 **"** **You may." says Fae**

 **He gently takes the eyepatch, and puts it into place where it belongs. He then helps her onto his lap where she snuggles in listening to his heartbeat. She looks up at him, sensing her stare he looks down.**

 **"** **Do I really look better without it?" asks Fae**

 **"** **Yes." says Sebastian, taking off his glove off the hand with his contract to it.**

 **He places that hand lightly on her cheek and she uses her hand to cover his hand. '**

 **"** **Even with the contract covering my eye?" asks Fae**

 **"** **Even then" says Sebastian, with a smile**

 **He leans in and kisses her sweetly, she smiles and kisses him back.**

 **The End**


End file.
